Data storage for a database may include storage of fields with fixed lengths or fields of variable lengths. As fields of varying lengths become increasingly common in databases, efficiently storing such fields becomes increasingly important. However, storing varying-length fields can lead to storage inefficiencies or, with more efficient strategies, inconsistencies in the storage of the records and fields of database tables, such as through programming or other error. Thus, there is room for improvement.